


Nothing's Clear To See (But Darling Stay With Me)

by Purple_Pixie143



Series: The Charlie Chronicles [1]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry might be the worst friend ever, and then again, he might be the best.</p><p>or</p><p>the one where Nick gets a baby and Harry sends Louis to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Clear To See (But Darling Stay With Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRed/gifts).



> This was supposed to be short. _Supposed_ to be. Sigh...but Nick and Louis had other plans. Well, that and I obviously have a serious case of _Tomlinshaw-itis_ , and there is no cure. Believe me I've looked. 
> 
> As always I blame the lovely Carlee. She's the one who sent me my first Tomlinshaw link, she also puts ideas in my head. So yeah, her fault.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own or know Nicholas Grimshaw, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles or Niall Horan. Nor do I know their sexual orientation( well everyone knows Nick's). If I did, I would be trying to climb them all instead, or watching them(trying to join in). That said...enjoy ♥**

**Nothing's Clear To See (But Darling, Stay With Me)**

《♥》

It's way past his bedtime, and that thought has Nick giggling as he tries to make his way up his walk path, without falling over. And he would've made it too, if only he hadn't tripped.

With a muttered oath, he managed to straighten himself before he made a graceful, _he was always graceful,_ face-plant onto the cement. 

_What the hell had he tripped over?_

Blinking rapidly a few times, trying to clear his vision, his eyes finally rested on the offensive object. And maybe he had drank more than he thought because it seemed as if he were looking at a baby carrier seat. And as if on cue, a small _very_ distinctive wail floated out in the stillness of the early morning hours.

_Jesus, it **was** a baby!_

And sometime, maybe later, after he realized this was all part of an alcohol induced dream, he would think about how much more effective finding a baby in your walk-path at arse o'clock in the morning was at sobering you up than say, a cold shower. 

Nick glanced around, looking for what, he hadn't a clue. There was no one else around, except maybe a cricket or two; annoying little shits. The wailing was getting louder and Nick startled as it cut off for a quick moment, only to change the intensity and pitch. 

Galvanized into action, Nick stumbled forward, and grabbed the carrier. He didn't dare stop to peep inside, least he lose his sudden burst of confidence. He fumbled with the keys, his hand shaking terribly.

He didn't a clue about what to do with a baby, for fuck's sake. Now, give him a dog...and well yeah, he could handle that area quite well. Okay and maybe that was just _his_ opinion, but Pig was still alive, wasn't she? 

After some effort, he finally got himself and the screaming baby inside, Pig greeted him as she usually did; full bodied hug, nearly throwing him off balance. She didn't seem at all bothered by all the racket the baby was making. Nick patted her head and moved to place the carrier seat on the table. He really was clueless about this whole mess. Sure, he had looked after children before, but they were usually much older _and_ their parents were usually within close range.

He lifted the cover off the seat to find the most precious little girl lying there, her cheeks red from the constant crying she was doing. She had a mop of chestnut curls that instantly reminded him of Harry.

_Harry would know what to do!_

Frantic fingers dug into his pocket as he tried to fish out his mobile. Tapping the screen a few times, he found Harry's name and clicked it, only thinking of the time and if Harry was in the UK or L.A. well he'd apologize either way, but this was an emergency.

《♥》

Turns out Harry was in Ireland. 

Niall was the one who answered the call, sounding rather grumpy.

"For fuck's sake Grimshaw!" he growled into the phone. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

And usually Nick would have a comeback, witty as ever but he was a bit off kilter at the moment.

"I'm sorry yeah, but like it's an emergency!" he told Niall.

He could hear shuffling on the other end, and then, "Shit, is that a baby?"

"Nick?" Harry came on the line. "What's going on? Why is there a baby crying? Did you get a baby without telling _me_?"

At another time, Nick might have rolled his eyes at Harry's stupid questions; as it were, he needed help. The words rushed out of him in a quick burst and Harry had to ask him to repeat himself. The hmms and ahhs on the other end didn't really help but at least Harry was listening. 

"Okay," Harry said. "Let's have you pick her up and rock her gently. See if that helps with the squalling."

Nick almost choked, Harry had to be joking. He really wanted _him_ to pick up the baby.

"What if I drop it?" Nick's voice was high and pitchy.

"Drop _her_ ," Harry said with an annoyed huff. "Honestly Grimmy. Oh and you might need to check her nappy, that might be making her uncomfortable."

"Harry," Nick said piteously. "I don't know how to change a _fucking_ nappy!"

On the other end, Harry sputtered, he muttered about Nick swearing in front of an impressionable baby and then he said he'd call him back. The line went dead before Nick could respond and Nick almost banged his phone on the table in frustration. 

Okay, he could do this. 

It was rather simple and any idiot could do this. 

He reached into the carrier seat and with shaking figers unbuckled the baby, lifting her into his arms as he cooed nonsensible words to her. _What was it Harry had said to do again?_ Ah yes, rock her. Nick started to sway around the kitchen, sending prayers upwards, as she started to quieten. He couldn't believe it was actually working and he definitely had to get Harry a new shirt or something to show his gratittude.

Fifteen minutes had passed since Harry hung up and Nick was beginning to feel stiff as he stood in one position, swaying like a fool, afraid that if he stopped the shrill crying would pick up where it left off. Unfortunately for him, it resumed either way and Nick wanted to cry along with her. Pig, ever the best mate he could ask for, watched him from the comforts of her bed, offering no moral support whatsoever.

"Lot of help you are, innit?" he clucked his tongue at the dog. Pig rolled her eyes, yawned and lay down. 

"Rude!" Nick huffed and started bouncing the baby gently. 

_'Please tell me they at least put a few nappies in here,'_ Nick thought as he rummaged through the blankets. 

"Eureka!" he cried when he found at least four nappies buried under them. "Now all I have to do is change this one. Can't be that hard right?"

_Famous last words._

Two and a half nappies later, Nick _finally_ got on a clean nappy, and blessedly the baby had stopped crying and was now watching him with big curious eyes. Nick grinned down at her, "Not too bad eh babe?"

She gave him a rather unimpressed look and yawned, her tiny mouth puckering like a rosebud. Her little face scrunched up and to stave what looked like the pre-onslaught of her screaming gig, Nick took her up and put her over his shoulder, rubbing her back and murmuring softly.

_Where the hell was Harry? He swore he was going to call back, and it was nearly an hour and nothing._

Just as he was reaching for his phone again, there was a knock on his door. Nick startled and glanced at the clock on the oven. It was almost four in the morning, and yeah sure Harry could pull of a few many things, but he quite doubted he could get from Ireland at this time, in such a short space of time.

Pig beat him to the door, looking up at him with a low whine.

"It's alright babe," he reassured the dog and balancing the fretting baby, he opened the door. When the door swung back and the light shone down on the person, Nick gasped loudly. He would never in a million years expect to see the person standing there.

"Tomlinson?"

《♥》

Louis' head snapped up and his tired gazed fell first on Nick's face and then the bundle in his hand, "Yes it's me. Now can we please get inside because I'm freezing my bullocks off and we don't want the baby to catch a cold."

And then in true Louis Tomlinson fashion, he pushed gently past Nick and waited for Nick to close the door behind him. By the time Nick closed the door and turned to face Louis, the younger lad was busy scratching behind Pig's ears. 

Nick huffed and shot a glare at his dog, bewildered that she was allowing this. Pig rolled her eyes at him, anyone could fight Nick on this, and leaned further into Louis' touch.

_Traitor._

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked, probably a bit sharper than he wanted.

Louis rose a brow, "I can always leave."

 _What? No!_

"No, I mean..." Nick paused. "Harry didn't call back yeah?"

Louis nodded and then eyed the baby, "Have you got anything to feed her with? It is a _she_ right?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, she's a girl. Got all the right parts and everything."

He saw Louis' lips twitch in humour at that and then after a final pat on Pig's head, he went to the sink and washed his hands.

"Harry called and here I am," he said turning to face Nick. "Brought a few things with me, bottles, nappies, a few onesies, those kind of things."

And Nick watched as he produced these things out of his bag. He didn't even know where to begin. Louis put on the kettle and put the bottles into some weird looking contraption, before sitting at the kitchen table, "Bring her over, let's have a look shall we?"

Louis' face was tired but he managed a smile when Nick transfered the baby into his arms. 

"Oh you poor thing," Louis said softly, his accent thicker than usual, but Nick figured he was tired and less guarded. "Must be terribly frightened, all alone with this giant who doesn't know anything about babies."

_Twat!_

"I'm not completely helpless," Nick grumbled, mostly to himself. "She's still alive, isn't she?"

Louis looked over at him and raised a brow, and Nick may or may not have stuck out his tongue at the boy. And he didn't care if that was quite immature of him. It was warranted.

"Now let's get this tummy full and little girls off to bed," Louis cooed as he stood and made his way over to Nick. "Would you mind holding her a bit while I get a bottle ready for her feed?"

Nick blinked down at the pair, his throat convulsing loudly as he tried to compute what was just said. _He wants me to hold her,_ his brain shouted hysterically. And he truly _was_ an idiot, because he had been holding her already. So of course, the fear of dropping her was completely irrational. 

"Nicholas?" Louis said a frown causing his forehead to wrinkle ever so slightly, and Nick found himself wanting to reach out and smooth the skin.

He blinked again and nodded, and his hands were shaking as Louis shifted the baby into his arms, offering a reassuring smile, "There's a lad, just hold her back...yeah good." 

Louis gave his arm a pat on the arm and then turned away to set about getting the bottle. Nick watched what Louis was doing, wanting to be able to do this on his own. He didn't know how long Louis was going to stay, sure they were on break from touring, and Nick was sure the popstar had things planned.

It took all of five minutes before Louis had the formula made and was taking the baby out of his arms,"Let's go sit on the couch, so she can get comfortable."

Nick followed behind them dumbly, the beginning of a headache building in the corner of his temple. Louis sat on the couch and positioned the baby in his arm, wrapped a bib around her little neck and then put the nipple in front of her mouth. With wide eyes, Nick watched as her little rosebud lips latched onto the nipple and started pulling. He looked up at Louis, wonder all over his face, and Louis gave him a warm smile.

"How old do you think she is?" he asked as Louis tilted the bottle up a bit.

The other man shrugged, "Probably about four to six months."

"So you can't tell?" Nick asked, frowning sceptically at him.

"I'm not a bloody doctor now, am I?" Louis huffed quietly, so as not to disturb the baby.

And for a bit the room was quiet, save for the sound of the baby drinking. 

"I can get in touch with someone from Social Services tomorrow," Louis said. "If you'd like."

"Yes please," Nick said.

"Thing is," Louis said with a frown, "It might take a day or two before someone can actually come out to you."

Which meant, he'd have to take care of a baby for...no.

This was _not_ in his plans.

"No," he shook his head, "No. I have a job."

"So do I," Louis retorted.

"You're on break!" Nick was desperate.

"I have interviews and other stuff to do outside of One Direction," Louis said, his voice icy. "Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ in fact have a life outside of the band."

Okay, and Nick felt properly chastised. He hadn't meant to offend, he was merely being selfish. 

Louis took the bottle from between the baby's sleep slackened lips, and _oh._

"She's asleep," he breathed.

"They do that," Louis said, tone dry. "You have to come make the bed."

"She's sleeping with me?" and Nick had _not_ thought about that.

"Well, if you'd rather she sleep with Pig..." Louis trailed off, the sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

_Fuck._

So Nick found himself making a makeshift fortress of pillows in his bed. Louis changed the baby's nappy and snapped the onesie closed. "There, all ready for bed."

"Will she sleep all night?" Nick asked, his voice disturbing the silence of the room.

"We'll have to wait and see, won't we?" Louis said with a faint grimace. "Besides, night's almost done innit?"

"We?" Nick couldn't seem to wrap his head around any of the other words Louis had said. 

"I can't very well leave her alone with the likes of you, now can I?" Louis cried. "That would be cruel and unjust punishment to the little angel."

Nick gave him the finger, "Bugger off Tomlinson."

"Where can I find blankets?" Louis laughed, ignoring Nick's ever so _loving_ request.

Taking a deep breath, Nick stalked off as quietly as he could, disappearing into his walk-in closet, returning a few quick moments later and thrust a few sheets into Louis' arms.

"The couch isn't half bad," he said with a spiteful grin.

There was no reaction from Louis other than a small tick in his jaw. He turned and walked out of the room leaving Nick alone with the sleeping baby. That feeling of fear that had been tickling the pit of his stomach, bloomed and spread through his entire being. This was _not_ a dream. There was a very _real_ baby, asleep in his very bed.

He wanted to call someone, anyone really, and let them know what was happening to him. Then again, it was definitely too late, or early, depending on how you looked at it. He would have plenty of time to tell them at a decent time. What he _could_ do, was to get into bed and fall asleep. Somewhere in his foolish mind, there was still hope for this all to be some weird dream. A dream where Louis Tomlinson had come to his rescue.

Still, it took him nearly fifteen minutes before he could actually get undressed and into the bed. The baby snuffled in her sleep; her face scrunching up briefly, before smoothening out as she continued to sleep. Nick released the breath that had caught in his chest and lowered his head to his pillow, finally allowing sleep to take over.

《♥》

Screams.

Loud, piercing screams.

 _That's_ what made Nick jacknife upright in his bed.

_What the bleeding hell was making that God awful racket?_

The screams got louder, if that were even possible, and everything came rushing back to Nick. The force of his recollection, brought along with it a throbbing headache. The baby, the source of the screams, lay next to him, her body wiggling and her face red from the exertion of crying so passionately.

He scooped her up and started to rock her gently, the way he remembered Louis doing. Amazingly it worked! Nick couldn't believe it, and for a while he just sat there, rocking the tiny body gently. He checked her nappy, and found it was dry and figured, _maybe she was hungry._

He was just getting to his feet when his door opened and a very sleepy, very _adorable_ Louis Tomlinson appeared. He had a bottle of formula in his hand and; _yes,_ maybe Louis _was_ his saviour.

"'s your turn to feed her. I'm going back to sleep," Louis said and a minute or two after he had appeared, just like _that_ ; he was gone. Nick stared at the door foolishly for a moment and hen he shook his head and reigned his focus onto getting the baby fed.

Just as he had stuck the nipple into her mouth, his door re-opened. 

"When she's done, hold her over your shoulder and burp her. I forgot to do it earlier," Louis said. 

Nick nodded and went to thank him, but Louis had already closed the door and gone on his way. After the baby burped, Nick put her back amongst his pillows and turned on the lamp on his bedside table. It was already five in the morning! If he didn't get a move on, he'd be late for work!

He took a quick shower and then after making sure baby girl was alright, he made his way to the living area and a sleeping Louis.

If Nick was a bit startled to find Louis awake and already looking at him, he surely didn't show it. The older man ran a hand agitatedly through his hair, cleared his throat once or twice, "I know you have a life, and I respect that...it's just that well...I can't like take her with me and well..."

"You don't have to beg Nicholas," Louis said, and the way he said Nick's name made a single shiver run along his spine. "I'll stay and watch the baby until you get home."

_Wait for me to come home._

And Nick had to leave just then, he was quoting Ed Sheeran in his head for fuck's sake. 

"Thanks," already halfway across the room. "Mi casa es su casa."

"Wait!" came the soft voice. 

On its own accord, Nick's body froze and he waited for Louis' next words.

"I'm going to sleep in your bed," he says finally.

It made sense really, him needing to be close to the baby and all.

"Take me there," Louis yawned and rubbed at his face. "'m too fookin' tired to walk."

And for a minute Nick thought he was taking the piss, but then Louis' eyes found his and he made grabby hands at him, and _ok_.

He stood there, unable to move until Louis frowned and sat up, "All you had to do was say your old back can't handle it."

He was up and pushing past Nick before the man could get a word out. 

_The little shit!_

Nick spared a look down the hall and then turned in his heel and stormed out the door. Of all the people Harry had chosen to call, it had to be _him!_ Nick was going to murder Harry, he wasn't even afraid of the repercussions his actions would cause. There would probably be a horrific ending in sight for him. Fangirls the world over would hunt him until they had his head.

He got into his car and started the ignition, pulling out into the slowly waking street before voice dialling Harry's number.

Niall answered again, sounding just as enthused as he had earlier. " _Grimshaw, did you lie about wanting to fuck Harry?"_

This time however, Nick _did_ roll his eyes, "Horan fuck you, now put _Harold_ on the phone."

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end, and then he was startled by Niall's boisterous laugh filtering through the wires, "God, I can't believe he was right about this."

And Nick had no idea what the Irishman was babbling about and just focused on keeping his rage at Harry at boiling point. Harry alone was distracting, he didn't need another boybander getting into his head. No thank you, he was quite fucked already.

Harry's groggy voice filled the car, and Nick fought the urge to smile; the little shit sounded absolutely too precious. No. He would not be weak.

Must.

Resist. 

The. 

Cute.

"Why the fuck did you send _him_ Harry!" Nick shouted, wincing at the pitch of his own voice. He sounded like one of those simpering teenagers. For fuck's sake.

Harry, for once had the grace not to ignore the obvious, "Louis is great with children and he was the first person I thought of."

Nick groaned, _of course_ , he never figured himself to be cursed until this very moment. 

"Did he not help?" Harry asked and there was a hint of _something_ in his tone, Nick couldn't quite decipher.

The thing was, Louis _had_ helped, was _still_ helping. "He helped plenty, thanks for that at least."

"I hear a but coming," Harry drawled and Nick could hear the murmur of Niall's voice. His accent thicker than usual; must be the time home.

"He's bloody frustrating!" Nick cried. "I've never wanted to murder anyone before."

Harry's rich chuckle filled the car, and despite his best efforts, Nick couldn't stay upset with the lad. 

"Or maybe you want to fuck him!" Niall's voice broke through suddenly and Nick nearly ran off the road.

 _"Bleeding Christ,_ I'm _driving_ wanker!" Nick cursed as he swerved back in his lane. _Fucking boybanders._

Niall scoffed and Harry could be heard shushing him - with his lips, what else - before coming back in the line, "Well I certainly would've put it a bit more delicately than that..."

_"He's almost **forty** , Harry! He doesn't need to be feckin' coddled!" _

And now his boyband murder count was up to two.

He was only _thirty,_ thank you _very much_!

"Just...fuck off. I'm almost at the studio," Nick said, and he hung up before Harry could reply.

His co-workers were already sitting there when he walked into the studio. He raised a hand and shook his head when Matt went to open his mouth. He just needed a moment (or ten) to settle his brain, needed a cup of tea or coffee, and then maybe he could tell them what was going on. He was very aware that he was looking a lot worst for wear than usual. He actually hadn't had that much sleep and he was certain it was showing on his face.

One of temps ran in with a cup of tea and Nick delighted in the heat warming his cold fingers. He gave Matt a grin and put on his game face.

"Good morning London, this is BBC Radio One and I'm your extremely fit DJ, Grimmy."

《♥》

After his third music break, his phone buzzed on the desk. He glanced at it and then ignored it when he saw an unknown number. Those were fine for the work mobile, but this was his personal line. The person was most definitely determined to get his attention though, so after the sixth time it buzzed, he reached for it.

**_You sound like shit today._ **

And immediately Nick knew who it was.

_Louis._

**_That was a terrible song choice. How did you get this job again?_ **

**_Your dog is lovely. I might steal her._ **

**_The baby is proper gorgeous, isn't she?_ **

**_I think I found something. Answer my texts you prick. This is important._ **

**_You stupid cunt, I said IMPORTANT! I know you're not on air. CALL ME, IMMEDIATELY!_ **

Nick shook his head and grit his teeth, he glanced up and saw he had just under a minute left of off-air time. He wasn't actually going to call Louis _immediately_ , anyways. Matt gave him the signal and Nick started on the next topic, some inane thing and then he was having Ariana Grande in.

With practised ease, he sent a text to Louis then turned off his phone and focused on the rest of the show. 

Finchy cornered him before he could get off his seat, they had just finished closing the show. Nick sighed and rubbed his face with rough hands. 

"You were not that plastered last night mate," Finchy said. "What the hell happened?"

And maybe it was the sound of worry that travelled as an undercurrent beneath the curiosity, or maybe he just needed to let it out; either reason, Nick found himself telling Finchy everything that had gone on between the time he left them at the pub and now.

"A baby," Finchy's mouth was like that of a fish. His expression comical and Nick found himdelf giggling, glad for his friends. "Wait," Finchy's brows furrowed, "Who has the baby now?"

So perhaps Nick had left out the part where Louis Tomlinson, member of the biggest boyband, was serving as a babysitter. An unpaid one at that. When he said the name softly, Finchy reacted exactly as expected. 

"Fuck off mate and stop taking the piss!" he screeched and Nick rose a brow at him. That was borderline creepy coming from someone like Matt.

Nick rolled his eye and pinned a glare on the other man before going on, "I called Harry, Harry called him. He came. What don't you get?"

His friend shook his head, a look of disbelief on his face, "I just...wow. Don't you two hate each other?"

Nick scoffed and rose to his feet, "I've got to run. Just keep it to yourself for now, yeah?"

"No one would believe me anyways, innit?"

Nick guessed that was fair, and gave a half-hearted wave over his shoulder on his way out. He dialled Aimee's number and was prattling on even before she answered properly. 

"Jesus Nick," she said with a huff of laughter. "I can't understand half the shit you just spat." 

"I have a baby at my house, and a certain popstar with a delicious arse is looking after her."

Aimee choked on a sharp burst of laughter. And it wasn't in the least bit funny, but this was _Nick_ Things like this didn't happen to people like Nick, and well okay it might, but only in films!

"Give me ten minutes. I'll meet you at Starbucks," she said, already searching for her shoes.

She was going to need some sort of caffiene confindence if she were to live through this whole thing going on with Nick.

"I love you," Nick breathed and hung up, changing directions and walked up the road to the Starbucks building.

When Aimee bustled in nine minutes and thirty seconds later, she pressed a cool pair of lips against Nick's cheek, before flopping into the booth. Nick smiled and pushed a cup of steaming brew towards her. 

"You're ace babe," and she took a careful sip, her eyes closing of their own accord, bliss etched into her features.

"Christ, did you just come?" Nick's tone was dry and teasing.

The woman popped one eye open and peered at him, a smile stretching over her blood red lips. "Wouldn't you like to know Grimshaw," she said with a saucy wink.

Nick made a face and waited until the caffeine permeated Aimee's veins before regaling her with his _exciting_ tale. Aimee blinked slowly when he was finished, and a smile lit up her face, "You have a crush on Louis!"

And Nick, maybe, needed better friends. 

"For fuck's sake Aimes, out of everything I told you, _that_ is the only thing you can _decipher?"_ his fingers making air-quotes.

"How old is the baby?" Aimee asked with a silvery little laugh, not in the least by the strop Nick was having.

"I dunno," Nick shrugged. "Louis said between four and six months."

Aimee's perfectly sculpted brow rose into her hairline, "And does _Louis_ know all there is to know about babies?"

Nick's brow furrowed, "He has six younger siblings, and his mum's a RN."

_Where had he picked up these trivia pointers of Louis' life?_

"I'm more interested in what I'm supposed to do with a bloody baby Aimee!" he half yelled.

"Well firstly," she clucked her tongue. "Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again, and secondly; you take care of her."

She said it as though it were the most obvious solution, and Nick stifled a groan, because _really,_ none of his friends were of any use.

"You've got some shopping to do, and luckily for you," her smile scared him. "Your very best friend in the world happens to be the world's greatest aunty. I know exactly what you need."

《♥》

So Nick found himself in a number of baby stores -trailing along behind a chattering Aimee, - who was telling him the purpose (if any) of each item she threw into their basket. By the time they said their farewells, Nick's car was over run with clothes, toys, bottles, you name it. It didn't even occur to him that in a few short hours, he might never see this baby again. 

When he opened the door to his house, it was oddly quiet, and Pig didn't even come to greet him as usual; odd.

He closed the door behind him, putting some of the bags (the million others were left in the car) on the table, and he went in search of any life in the house. As he moved down the hall, strains of soft music reached his ears, and when he turned into the living room he was met with the sight of Louis Tomlinson stood in the middle of the room cradling the almost asleep baby in his arms; singing to her. For a moment Nick was frozen and the emotions bubbling up inside him at this sight, had him almost crippled with fear.

_He wanted to come home to this **every** day._

Pig, the gigantic traitor, was lying in the couch, head on her paws as she too listened to Louis' voice. Nick probably should have felt betrayed, but honestly, who could blame her? He must've made a sound because Louis startled and whirled around to face him, his eyes wide and frantic.

"Nick!" he cried softly and then the expression on his face changed drastically. 

Nick gulped and spread his arms in surrender even before Louis could get another word out, "I went shopping for baby!"

"I asked you to call me, you twat!" Louis hissed. "I even said it was fucking important!"

"We're not married!" Nick snapped back. He didn't appreciate the way he was being spoken to.

"Oh, so you go off to work and leave me all day with the baby and _we're not married_ , is your excuse?" Louis said, eyes flashing.

And dammit, but Louis was _exquisite_ when he was this way.

Nick took a deep breath and laughed, they sounded like a bickering couple. Louis, the overworked housewife berating her husband for leaving her all alone with the new baby as he was out galivanting with his friends.

Louis glared at him, "What is so funny?"

Nick didn't think Louis would approve of his musings, so he shook his head and peered down at the baby. He was surprised to find her looking right back at him, her large green eyes unblinking and steady. 

"Well hello baby girl," a soft smile on his face.

Louis rolled his eyes, "Meet Charlie," he said rubbing the downy curls on the baby's head.

Nick's brows rose, "We're calling her _Charlie_?" 

Louis nodded, "That's her name innit?"

Now Nick was confused, hell that had been his permanent state ever since he tripped over that blasted carrier seat. "Okay, I'll bite."

Louis put the baby down in a frilly bassinet that hadn't been there when he left home, and turned to Nick, "If you had called when I asked ever so nicely, you would know what's going on."

"Some of us have real jobs you know," Nick said, a bit miffed at Louis' biting tone.

"Fuck off!" Louis hissed. "And of course my job _isn't?"_

And dammit, that wasn't what Nick meant. 

He went to apologize but was cut off by Louis, "I decided to search the carrier seat, and I found a letter."

Nick's eyes flew to the paper Louis suddenly produced, and of course he hadn't thought to do that; give it a thorough search. His eyes quickly scanned the paper, drinking in the words there. This hadn't been a random placement; no. This girl, and yes that was the correct word to use, was barely eighteen. Baby's father was a dick-bag and had bailed on her. Her family threw her out and she had been living at a shelter until she gave birth, six months ago. 

Charlotte, that was the baby's name, deserved better. Nick commended her endeavours to make sure her child had a better life than one the likes of hers. She listened to him on the radio and something told her that he would take care of her baby.

Sweet really, but that was awful meager things to judge a man's character or paternal abilities. 

"I've decided Charlie is a good nickname," Louis said. "My sister's already nicked Lottie." Nick blinked, "Charlie's good. Solid." Louis' face softened, "She's meant to be yours Nicholas, what are you going to do?" _How was he expected to answer that?_ "I don't...I can barely take care of _myself_!" Nick cried.

And Louis' entire body language changed and he took a step towards Nick, "That's not true," and Nick was lulled into a false sense of security as Louis smiled softly at him. "You do a great job, especially for someone your age." 

That was the sweetest... _wait, **what**?_

Louis was grinning, and Nick couldn't help but grin back, "You're such a dick."

Louis shook his head and turned away, "Anyway, I called in a favour and there's a care-worker coming over in an hour."

Okay, and Louis didn't have to do that.

"Um, thanks?" he said running a hand through his hair.

"Not a problem," Louis said. "I did tell her that she was welcome to stay for dinner."

That would be a bit iffy, seeing that he couldn't cook; and if memory served, neither could Louis. 

"I ordered some Thai," Louis was heading towards the kitchen. "I can't cook for shit."

"Except that meal you did for Harry," and Nick hadn't expected to sound so bitter; so jealous.

Louis turned to give him a look, as though he was trying to figure something out. He looked at Nick a bit longer before turning to look around for cutlery. The house was exceptionally quiet and Nick found himself watching as Louis moved through his kitchen as though he owned it; like he belonged. 

It was actually amusing, watching the _five-nine_ lad on his tippy-toes, trying to reach the plates out of the cupboard. 

Louis was still stretching when Nick moved behind him and reached up, grabbing the plates and handing them to Louis. Taking the plates, Nick noticed the slight shake of Louis' hand and then he noticed that he hadn't stepped away from Louis either. The sound of the water rushing from the faucet seemed magnified and everything was slowing down. 

Inhaling deeply, Nick breathed in Louis' fresh scent. He smelt like crisp spring air, with the teasing element of boy. His hair was soft and fluffy atop his head, almost covering his eyes. 

"Are you _sniffing_ me?" Louis asked, turning around to face Nick.

His nose connected with Nick's chest and a he exclaimed softly. Nick looked down at the upturned face, and he finally understood what the fans meant when they called Louis _Peter Pan_. Yes, Nck had always known that Louis was a good looking bloke, but, being literally face to face with him, well it was a rather mind-blowing event. 

He hadn't expected it. Obviously he was getting slow in his old age. 

Unconciously he put his hands around Louis loosely, his fingers holding onto the sink tightly, effectively boxing Louis in.

Louis didn't say a word, merely looked back at Nick, regarding him with the same curiosity. 

"What?" Louis finally asked. "You're staring."

"As are you," and Nick wondered if that was indeed his voice. 

"I was just wondering if your stupid hair is as curly as it looks," and Louis' voice had gotten softer and yet deeper.

_And I wonder if your lips are soft as they look._

"It should be," Nick shrugged. "Feel free to investigate." 

Louis' brows raised and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, and yes, Nick's eyes shamelessly followed his every move.

"Not afraid I might pull it?" and there was that mischievious twinkle in his eye. Nick shook his head and gave Louis a crooked grin, "I'd expect nothing less."

Louis reached up then and his fingers carded through Nick's hair, scraping his skull lightly. Both of them gasped at the contact and Louis' grip tightened and Nick shuffled forward slightly, their bodies mere inches apart.

"It _is_ curly and _soft!"_ Louis said, voice barely above a whisper.

And there was nothing else Nick wanted to do more in that moment, and that was to lean down and kiss Louis breathless. 

And maybe all things happen for a reason, and maybe he _shouldn't_ be thinking about kissing Louis, but in that moment Nick really hated Harry Styles.

Said idiot, was now standing there with a huge grin on his face, "I found them Niall!" he called loudly over his shoulder.

Louis groaned and ducked his head in Nick's chest. 

Harry's grin broadened, "Heyyyy. Was I interrupting? I did knock."

They would not hear the end of this from Harry. Nick knew that, and then by extension he'd have to deal with his other twat friends, with whom Harry would share the latest gossip.

Nick released Louis, but didn't step away and was pleasantly shocked when Louis didn't seem eager to lose contact with him either.

Somewhere in the house, they heard a small crash and a very Irish string of curses. It was quiet then for all of two minutes and then, the baby cried.

Louis muttered an oath and pushed away from Nick, his eyes flashing as he scolded Harry, "Now look what you've done you idiot!"

Harry held up his hands, "I was in here with you! How is it my fault?" Louis glared at Harry and slapped the back of his head when he passed, obviously going to rescue the baby from Niall. Everyone knew how he _held_ babies.

With Louis gone, Nick and Harry were left alone. Nick would've preferred the curly haired giant to follow his bandmate, but of course he wouldn't.

"It's been less than twenty-four hours," Harry started in that slow drawl of his. "And already you two look quite," he paused long enough to throw a wicked smirk at Nick. " _Chummy._ "

Nick glared at Harry, wishing there was someway to just make him _disappear._

"Sod off Harry, just sod off."

And he left the kitchen, Harry's laugh following him tauntingly.

_Harry was the absolute worst._

《♥》

"So," Niall said as Louis bustled in and took the screaming baby out of the bassinet. "You and Grimshaw getting along?"

"It's hardly been a day Niall," Louis said avoiding eye contact with the Irish lad, instead choosing to give Charlie his undivided attention.

He heard Niall laugh, "Mate, the two of you managed to ruin one of Harry's dinner parties in less than ten feckin minutes!"

"Rashness of youth," Louis said, rubbing Charlie's back softly, grateful that she was settling down.

"It was six months ago Lou," Niall's tone was too smug and Louis couldn't resist smacking his idiot friend.

"Oi!" Harry said coming into the room. "Easy on the merch."

Niall stuck his tongue out at Louis and blew a kiss to Harry, of course however, his boyfriend was entranced by the baby. 

"Can I hold her?" he asked buzzing around Louis like a bee. 

"Christ, are you going to make us dizzy Haz?" Louis snapped, but there was no heat in his voice. He wouldn't torture Harry that way, but that was mainly because he knew Harry would become a giant pest if he didn't get his way. 

He handed the baby over, watching as Harry's eyes lit up and he pressed kisses into the chubby cheeks. "Gosh Grimmy, she's just perfect."

Nick had joined them quietly and Louis' eyes flew up to his and for a moment time froze. The two stared at each other before Niall shattered the moment with a loud cough.

"How did you two get here anyway, weren't you in Ireland?" Nick asked, moving to sit on the couch next to Harry. 

"Um, well the usual way?" Niall said. "Plane?"

Louis snorted and flopped into Niall's lap, "Such a wanker."

"Well obviously, oh forget it." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Nick," Harry said finally rejoining the conversation, Charlie gnawing on his long fingers, "Did you remember that charity thing we have to do next week?"

"What charity thing?" Nick was certain Harry hadn't mentioned anything to him.

"Oh gosh, your senility is showing old man," Louis smirked and instead of wanting to punch it off, Nick found himself instead, wanting to kiss it away. 

"The celebrity footie match Grim," Harry said with a snicker. "All of us are playing, and well you too. I've been telling you about it for _months!"_

Nick really couldn't remember and it sent the three idiots into the room into a giggling fit.

Nick flipped them all off and decided that he hated boyband members. They were all little shits.

Harry started asking questions about the baby and Louis and Nick filled him in. It wasn't much but it was enough to appease Harry. 

When the door-bell rang Nick startled, Louis shook his head and informed the others that it was probably the social worker.

"And you two weren't included so I only ordered enough for three," he threw over his shoulder to Harry and Niall, on his way to answer the door.

Harry shrugged, "We can go out. Plus we have an interview in the morning, as though we're not entitled to enjoy the holiday as well."

Harry put Charlie down, and she fretted for a moment which had Harry beaming. "She already likes me!"

"Of course she does babe," Niall said and he already knew they would be having the baby talk again, the very next time they were alone.

Louis came back with a woman who had a warm smile on her face, she introduced herself as Louis excused himself again to set out their dinner. Nick was slightly baffled by this, because Louis had no obligations to him. Harry gave him a look before he and Niall left to get something to eat, Niall muttered something under his breath, words like _domestic_ , and _digustingly cute_ , filtered out. 

Just before they closed the door, Harry was heard telling Niall how he had caught them, _"...almost kissing! I **swear!**_

Niall's exuberant, _fuck off,_ echoed in the room and Nick's eyes widened as the social worker made a choking sound. Nick offered her a smile and she grinned, "You can relax Mr. Grimshaw. This isn't an official meeting." "Dinner!" Louis called. Nick moved to gather Charlie into his arms, smiling down at her. "I'm going to change her nappy alright? And Mr. Grimshaw is my father, call me Nick; please." She nodded and he showed her the dining room before he headed to change the baby.

Dinner went well - Charlie the star of the meal - and they talked about a few important things. The most important thing being, what was Nick going to do with Charlie.

"You don't have to decide this very instant," Beverly said. "However, I do advice that you don't take too long. The longer she stays, the chances she develops a routine and I would hate to do that to her."

"She's already had her life so disrupted as it is," Louis said nuzzling the baby's curls.

Nick didn't know what to do. He didn't really believe he was cut out for being a parent. 

"I don't know anything about babies," he said.

"I can teach you," Louis said. "And besides, parenting is all about trial and error Nicholas."

"Louis' right," Beverly laughed. "Half the things written in baby handbooks are usually rubbish." 

Nick looked down as Louis reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I didn't know you were dating Louis," Beverly's smile was big.

"We're not dating!" Nick blurted out quickly. 

Louis' body stiffened and Nick felt the loss of warmth from his hand. 

"Just helping out Harry's mate," Louid said. "Well, thanks for coming Bev. I'm going to give this one a bath and get her ready for bed."

"I should be going too, you can call me whe you've made a decision Nick," Beverly said standing. "You call me too Lou."

"Yeah, tomorrow. I'll be busy most of the morning but my afternoon is pretty open," and Nick remembered what Harry had said. 

_He was going to be alone with the baby all day._

Beverly left and Louis ignored Nick and head to the bathroom. 

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, going in behind him.

"Nothing." And the way he said it, screamed _everything._

"I'll be gone by six tomorrow morning. I've made a few bottles for you, you know until you get he hang of making it yourself."

Nick nodded, "Are you coming back?"

And Nick knew the answer before Louis gave it. He expected it, what he _didn't_ expect was the feeling of hurt that it brought on.

He didn't say anything else and didn't even reply to Louis' soft goodnight, when he brought Charlie in for the night.

《♥》

Nick called Beverly the morning of the second day.

He was not cut out for this. Charlie deserved better. 

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked as he played peek-a-boo with Charlie.

"I'm not good at this whole deal, you know?" Nick said as he packed away the things he had bought for the baby.

Harry had whistled when he saw the amount, "I thought Louis was bad."

And he'd be lying to himself if he didn't say that name gave him pause. Immediately, he wondered how the Doncaster lad was. He hadn't seen or heard Louis since that night, but he knew he was pilphering information from Harry.

"So what's going on with you two?" Harry asked.

Nick shrugged, "Nothing? We're not exactly mates Harry."

Harry frowned, "Yes I know, but well, I thought..." he trailed off.

"He doesn't like me, was just doing a favour for you," Nick said.

"He does _too_ like you," Harry's frown deepened. He was busy typing into his phone so Nick chose to ignore him.

"I don't even know if _I_ like him," he said taking Charlie out of Harry's lap. She gave him a wide smile, globs of drool running down her chin. 

Even though it had been a short few days, Nick knew he was going to miss her.

Harry finally put down the phone and turned to Nick, "You two are the biggest morons I know."

"Maybe you need new friends then," Nick dead-panned.

Harry threw up his hands, "See, Niall and I were..."

"Never begin a story with _Niall and I..._ ," Nick said, blowing into Charlie's belly as he held her over his head.

"Fuc..." Harry paused and glanced at the baby. "You're lucky she's in here."

Nick grinned and waved one of Charlie's pudgy arms at Harry.

"I have to go meet Niall for lunch," Harry said leaning over to kiss Nick's cheek and then Charkie's. "See you later baby girl."

"Harry..." Nick said. Take it for Harry to forget that he _wouldn't_ be seeing the baby girl later.

"Love you Grimmy," Harry said with a wave and he was gone.

Nick glanced at the clock and realized that Beverly would soon be there. With a sigh, he rose to his feet. Charlie started fussing and Nick gave her some juice, but nothing would stop the crankiness.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, bouncing her gently in his arms.

And apparently she took that as her cue to up the ante. She screamed until her little face was redder than a strawberry. Nick felt like screaming along with her, and he almost burst into tears when Pig came to investigate; she gave him a look full of so much pity before turning on her heels and trotting back to her bed.

His ears were ringing and he almost didn't realize the door bell was buzzing. 

_Well now at least Beverly wouldn't have any doubts about his inability to take care of a baby,_ he thought as he opened the door.

_It wasn't Beverly._

"Good lord, what are you doing to her?" Louis said reaching for the baby out of his arms. Immediately Charlie quietened, burying her face in the crook of Louis' neck.

And maybe the tears came then, because Nick was just _done_. Louis' eyes widened and he made a choked sound before bustling forward, effectively getting the crying Nick to move back into the house.

"Nick..."

"She wouldn't stop crying," Nick said between hiccups. "It's like she knew..." 

Louis shushed the baby, giving her a dummy to suck on before turning to Nick, "Calm down babe," he said soft and slow, not wanting to startle the distraught man.

"Beverly," Nick sobbed. "She's coming to get Charlie. She knew I was giving her away!"

And Louis smiled, "And you don't want to?"

And Nick was probably really thick because he himself hadn't thought of that question before. _Did_ he want to give away this baby? For once in his life, someone had faith in his ability to do _something_. Someone had entrusted him with what he had to believe was their most prized possession; did he really have the capability to live up to their expectations?

"Nicholas?" Louis' voice was soft and cautious.

"I don't want her to go," he breathed finally. There was a weight lifted off his chest and he had to bite down on the inside of his jaw to stem the embarrassing sob that would surely slip through.

"You'll be fine," Louis said, soft smile on his face. "I already called Bev, on my way over."

Nick's brows furrowed, "How did you know..."

"Harry," they said in unison and both men shared a chuckle.

"I'm going to help you with her," Louis said. "But something tells me that you won't need my help. I mean, you have managed to keep your dog alive."

"Bugger off!" Nick said, but it wasn't harsh at all.

"I'm really scared," Nick whispered.

He was actually terrified. This was someone's life in his hands. He would be the person to mold this little human into what she would become later in society. He was a fucking mess, and really, how was he ever going to avoid making a mess out of Charlie's life as well?

Louis tutted and then Nick felt his small hand covering his own shaking hand, a soft smile on his face. "I've got you."

And something inside Nick shattered at those words and his chest hurt. Louis Tomlinson had him. _Him!_

"Thanks mate," he murmured, returning Louis' smile.

And Nick felt that maybe, maybe it would all work out.

《♥》

On Monday he told his listeners about Charlie. He was still astounded on his way home by all the positive remarks he had recieved. He called Louis on his way home to ask if there was anything specific he wanted to eat; offering food was the least he could do. Louis was looking after Charlie while he was at work, he didn't have to do that.

Turns out Louis had been asleep and Harry answered the call. He and Niall had come over to help out Louis with the baby. Well at least Harry helped out, he loved babies. Niall was his usual Irish self, loud and eating up a storm. Harry grinned at him after he straightened from greeting Pig. Apparently Harry had decided to make dinner _en famille_. 

"Boyo!" Niall greeted around what Nick hoped was a sandwich. Nick gave him a wary smile and turned to face Harry, who hugged him and bussed his cheek with warm lips. 

"Do I want to know where those lips have been?" Nick said jokingly, shoving Harry off. The younger man looked affronted, "My mouth is clean!"

"I keep my cock exceptionally clean," Niall said with a laugh, Harry moving to give his boyfriend a high-five, and Nick couldn't fathom why he was friends with either of them.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked then, needing the conversation to change from any talk of Niall's cock; desperately. 

"She's with Louis," Harry supplied turning back to the pot on the stove. "Living room."

"Cheers," Nick nodded and headed off to the living room. When he got there, the telly was on and playing an episode of what looked to be Peppa Pig, the volume on low. Louis and Charlie were stretched out on the couch fast asleep. It was the most endearing thing Nick had ever seen and he couldn't resist taking out his phone to snap a photo.

Charlie's wild curls were pressed under Louis' chin, the man's arms wrapped protectively around the baby, and even though he was asleep, his grip was firm. His hair was all over the place, and resembled a ball of fluff. Nick's fingers itched to run a trail through it, practically burned with the need to do so. And he moved closer to further inspect Louis, knowing that if the other lad were awake, he wouldn't have any opportunity.

Louis' face was smooth and relaxed, making him appear years younger, if that were even possible. To Nick, Louis was ageless. The fans had even taken to calling the Doncaster native, Peter Pan.

He looked so serene; beautiful and flawless.

He heard Harry announcing that dinner was ready, and even though Nick was loathe to wake Louis, the lad had to eat. Reaching out he started to slide the baby from Louis' hold and was startled when a strong hand gripped his wrist, halting his progress. He squeaked embarrassingly and looked up to meet Louis' sharp blue gaze. 

"Hiya," Nick breathed, and he cursed himself for acting like an adolescent.

And Louis' stern expression softened, his eyes looking sleepy now, his lips curved upwards and Nick wanted to kiss them. "Hiya," he breathed back.

"Harry says dinner's ready and well with the hoover known as his boyfriend here..." Nick trailed off, a grin on his face.

"Jesus, we have to move now or risk starvation," Louis cried with put on alarm. He eased up, taking care not to jostle the baby, he shifted her from his arms into her bassinet. He stretched his body after he made sure she would continue sleeping, and Nick's gaze hungrily ate up the sight. The small flash of tanned skin as Louis' shirt rose slightly over his tummy; a tummy Nick wouldn't mind sinking his teeth into. Louis bent over to press a kiss against Charlie's curls and Nick's eyes bulged out of his head at the sight. 

Louis was wearing a pair of yoga pants that clung to his arse like a second skin. There was nothing left to the imagination and if Nick wanted to, well okay, that was an understatement at this point. He definitely wanted to, slide the pants down and worship every inch of perfection that was Louis Tomlinson's arse.

Louis turned and caught him staring and he did something he hadn't done in years; he blushed. Louis' eyes widened and a look passed over his face but it was gone in an instant and before Nick could decipher it, Louis had on what Nick called - _the media face -_ and was heading out the room. Nick took a moment before following after him, stopping to check on Charlie - to touch and kiss her - making sure she was in fact comfortable. 

The three mates were already chattering when he sat down, Harry got up and fixed his plate, kissing the top of his head before going back to sit on Niall's lap. Nick tried to catch Louis' gaze, but it seemed the lad had developed a serious attatchment to his plate, because he kept his head and eyes lowered. Nick tried to engage him in conversation when it became apparent that Harry and Niall were just set on full out fucking on his table. 

"Are they _always_ like this?" he asked. 

Louis didn't respond and Nick thought, maybe he hadn't heard him over the sound of their two mates snogging across the way. So he tried again, only to be ignored once again. It left him feeling unbelievably hurt and utterly confused. He had no idea what he had done to cause this sort of reaction from the younger man.

True, he and Louis had never been mates, still he had believed that something had changed these last few days. Obviously, he was wrong. He didn't try to engage Louis for the remainder of the meal, instead he focused on the delicious meal in front of him. 

After dinner Louis disappeared into the guest room slash nursery, and started getting things ready for Charlie's bath, or at least that's what Nick assumed he was doing. It _could_ just be an excuse to avoid any interraction between them. Either way, Nick was fine with it. His own mind was already muddled and maybe not spending time around Louis, might help clear it.

Niall and Harry moved to the living room and were cuddled into the couch, Niall's arms wrapped securely but gently around Harry's waist. Harry was holding Charlie, cooing down at the little girl and making silly faces to pull little huffy giggles out of her.

When she caught sight of Nick though, her little arms flailed around wildly as she reached for him. Harry giggled and kissed a rosy cheek, "You're excited to see your papa aren't you?"

_Papa._

Nick's throat tightened and he blinked to clear away pesky tears that managed to settle in his eyes. He reached out and took the baby out of Harry's arms and cuddled her to him. She managed to kiss his cheeks (cover him in drool actually) happily. 

"Never thought I'd see the day," Harry mused. 

"What day?" Nick took the bait, foolish man he was.

Harry grinned, his expression fond, "That you'd become a daddy."

Nick rolled his eyes, and even if he shared the same thoughts, he was not going to admit thst to Harry.

"She's the most perfect baby ever," Nick said smiling down as Charlie gnawed on his finger.

Niall laughed, "That's what all parents say about their own child."

Nick glared at him, "Harry must you date _him_?

Harry ignored the question and snuggled into Niall's embrace, "So you're keeping Charlie right?"

And of course Harry would ask that, when Nick himself had no answer to that question. Seems, it wasn't his decision.

"Of course he is," Louis said coming into the room. Charlie's little head immediately turned towards his voice, a wet smile on her tiny face. "Who wouldn't want to keep this precious little angel?" He was now standing in front of Nick, Charlie grabbing for him. Louis laughed and reached for her, kissing her cheeks with great show.

"You two should head home," Louis said, not taking his attention off the gurgling baby. "It's alnost bedtime and she has to have her bath."

And it all sounded so domestic to Nick, but he dare not react. He watched Harry's brows rise questioningly and he and Louis had some sort of silent conversation. And Nick kept telling himself that he was _not_ jealous. Niall stood and tugged Harry up with him, "Come on babe, let's leave the family to their thing."

And Nick stood foolishly by as Louis glared at Niall, who being used to Louis, didn't seem in the least bit intimidated by the older man. Harry came up to him and crushed him into a hug, "Call if you need anything, alright?"

"He has Louis," Niall said coming up behind Harry. "He'll do just fine."

Nick looked over their shoulders to look at Louis, but as before, the lad wasn't paying any attention to Nick. He was completely into Charlie, and he won't lie, that stung a bit.

"We can do lunch soon," Nick said to Harry. 

"Lunch sounds great," Niall chirped. 

Harry rolled his eyes and made a funny face, making Nick laugh. "Ni, you won't be at this lunch date." 

Niall looked confused but then his eyes widened as he looked at Nick's face, "Oh. _Oh!_ Yeah, I understand."

 _At least someone did,_ Nick thought and then they were leaving. Being the good host he was, he showed them out and by the time he got back the room was empty. He headed down the hall to he bathroom and sure enough, there was Louis, kneeling outside of the tub rubbing a cloth over Charlie's skin.

"You're not getting in with her tonight?" he asked and Louis' body jerked as though Nick shot him. 

"Thought that maybe you should," Louis replied. "When I leave for tour she won't have to get used to you then." 

Nick shrugged, it made sense, he guessed. 

"What do I do?" He hadn't actually given Charlie a bath on his own yet. 

"Take off your clothes and settle in," Louis murmured. 

"Always knew you wanted to get me out of my trousers Tomlinson," Nick attempted to ease the tension in the room.

It had the opposite effect, because no sooner than he had gotten into the tub, Louis mumbled something and fled the room. Nick managed to give the squirming baby her bath, made her laugh and get out of the tub without breaking any limbs. After dressing Charlie, he got her a bottle and rocked her to sleep on his bed. Louis disappeared into his room and Nick didn't see him for the rest of the night. 

《♥》

"What's going on between you and Lou, Grim?" Harry asked as they sat in a crowded cafe, on an unusually sunny London morning.

"He helps out with Charlie while I'm at work," Nick replied, wiping Charlie's chin with a tissue. The biscuit she was gnawing on was actually getting more of itself onto her jumper than into her mouth.

"And when are you going to tell him you like him?" Harry asked.

Nick froze, "I do not." 

It was reflexive to say that, it was always what he said if anyone asked him about Louis. Okay, and so yes maybe on one or two occasions, he's admitted the lad was pretty. So yes, it was normal for him to deny having feelings for Louis; only this time it tasted like a bitter lie on his tongue.

"He likes you too," Harry said with a smile, sticking his tongue out at Charlie.

Nick ignored the tightening of his stomach, and how his heart rate increased at Harry's words. Louis didn't like him at all. He merely tolerated him because of Harry and a bit more now because of Charlie. There could be no truth to Harry's words.

"Harry, your best mate hates me," Nick said, priding himself on his nonchalant tone. "I've lived before him and I will continue to do so."

"He _likes_ you Grimmy!" Harry insisted. 

"He stays for Charlie's sake," Nick said stubbornly. 

"I can't wait to give my speech at the wedding," Harry said smugly and Nick wanted to punch him. 

"If only Charlie weren't here," he hissed. 

Harry laughed and Nick really wanted to strangle him.

Of course since Harry planted the seed, Nick couldn't stop thinking about Louis. He found himself being drawn to everything the younger man did, and he had even sunk so low as to use Charlie as leverage. Of course his ignorance on most baby oriented things, did help quite a bit. 

So finally after days of trying, Louis finally relaxed and began talking to Nick again. Movie time was a must after Charlie had been put down for the night, _"We have to remember we're adults,"_ Louis had said, and then they watched Tarzan and sent snapchats to Harry, making fun of Harry's ever growing mane. Nick had never enjoyed a cartoon quite so much before.

Nick decided that Louis should go out and spend time with his friends, and do whatever it was he did on his down time. "You don't have to spend all your free time with us," he said one night as they were cleaning up after dinner (Thai take-out, since none of them had mastered cooking) and if he hadn't been looking at Louis, he would've missed the frown Louis gave him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Louis asked and there was none of his familiar snark in hisnvoice. 

"God, no!" Nick cried. "It's just that I know I'm not one of your favourite people and I'm sure your other friends are gagging to spend some time with you." 

Louis was quiet for a bit after that, and Nick felt as though he had said something wrong, "I guess you're right," was all he said finally. "I'm going to call it a night. Wake me in the morning when you get up yeah?" 

His face was blank and Nick really wanted to kiss him then, and also kick himself. He felt as though he had someone set them back. He finished tidying up and head to his room, checking in on Charlie as he went. It was already a month she had been there and Louis had said he couldn't let her get used to sleeping in the room with him, so they got baby monitors and she settled into her room. When he was satisfied that she was indeed alright, he trudged to his room. He was rubbing his eyes and didn't notice right away that he wasn't alone. 

"You are, you know," and Nick yelped as Louis spoke. Louis laughed then and shook his head, "You really are quite girly Nicholas." 

"Fuck off, I'm quite manly!" Nick replied and he smiled too. "I am what, exactly?"

Louis looked nervous and was biting on his bottom lip, and yes, maybe Nick wanted to replace Louis' teeth with his own; but rabbits could dream innit? Yes, and Trix would _still_ just be for kids.

"You are one of my favourite people," Louis said so softly, Nick was unsure of what he heard.

"Wait a minute," he began. "I swear I just heard you say..." 

"Oh shut up!" Louis cried and then he was standing in front of Nick. "I don't hate you." 

"You don't?" and somehow Nick was losing the ability to focus on anything other than the bkue of Louis' eyes. 

Louis shook his head, "I don't even just _tolerate_ you." 

Nick thought maybe Louis was talking too much, "I don't...can I kiss you?" And that was _not_ the way he had pictured this happening. Albeit, he didn't actually think this would ever happen, to be honest. Still, the moment had presented itself and now Louis was just staring at him.

"Oh fuck," Nick breathed. "You don't..."

Louis cut him off, pressing his lips against Nick's, his arms winding themselves around Nick's neck. Automatically Nick wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and he deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance and revelling in triumph as Louis gave assent and licked his way into Nick's mouth. Nick stifled a groan and tugged Louis closer by the hips. 

On his tippy toes, Louis tugged at Nick's hair and sighed. His fingers moved down to Nick's back and worked their way under Nick's shirt, rubbing the soft flesh there. 

"You should know I'm quite ticklish," Nick murmured, breaking the kiss.

Louis smiled, all soft and coy, "I'll make a note of it."

Nick smiled and nuzzled his head down in Louis' neck, drawing a giggly gasp from the boy. Heninhaled deeply, not actually believing that this _was_ in fact happening.

"You should kiss me again," Louis' voice was soft and shy. "Please."

And Nick was almost too shocked to comply, not sure if he were awake or actually in some alternate universe where Louis Tomlinson said the word _please_ to him.

Still, he pressed his fingers under Louis' chin and tilted his face upwards. Gone was the tense features from earlier, not this was almost like _sleeping Louis_. All soft and young, Nick wanted to kiss him for a long time.

He lowered his head, about to give in to his need, but _of course_ Charlie chose that moment to start wailing through the baby monitor.

Nick felt like crying himself, he didn't know if this had been a one time thing, like, Louis would invite him to do this again; or if (and with his luck), he'd come to his senses and realize just _who_ kissing and then it would be all over. 

"I'll get her," Louis murmured, his head falling onto Nick's chest. 

Fingers curled and clung, Nick was having a hard time letting go of Louis, but he knew he had to. He finally took a step back, digging his nails into his palms to keep his hands clenched tightly at his sides. Louis looked up at him, his expression blank, he squeezed Nick's arms and head out the room to get the baby.

Nick stood frozen the whole time, hearing Louis sing softly to the baby, her cries quieting down to soft mewls and whimpers, until there was complete silence.

Nick sat on the bed and listened to see if Louis would come back to the room. He heard Louis' foot-falls stop just outside the door and then he moved away.

It took him a while before he fell asleep.

《♥》

That night was not addressed and things went back to normal; well normal for Nick and Louis at least. Charlie was doing great; she was happy and healthy. 

She had been to a few doctors, (Louis had insisted) and even Jay, Louis' mum popped in to check on her.

"You're doing a great job with her," Jay said as she cuddled Charlie close.

Nick looked up and grinned, "It's all her really," Nick said. "She looks after me to be honest."

Jay hummed and smiled down at the baby. She had come down to surprise Louis and found herself spending time with Nick, a tetchy baby and a tempermental dog; Louis was out on official One Direction business. 

Nick's god-daughter had visited earlier and Nick was a sight to behold. When he had opened the door, for a minute he thought he might've had to explain to Louis how he had killed his mother. 

Jay laughed until her face got bright red and no sound was coming out of her mouth.

Nick had raised a brow and cocked his hip dramatically, "I _know_ you're not laughing at _me_ because I look fabulous!"

That had sent Jay into another wild bout of laughter. Nick managed to get her inside and calm enough to give Charlie the attention she was demanding.

Of course she snapped a few pictures of Nick, "Your mother will love these."

_And since when did his mother **text**?_

Nick had shrugged and fixed his tutu as he made silly faces at Charlie. Poor darling was cutting teeth and had been in a bad mood all day. Her mood hadn't improved, not even when there was another child in the house.

Jay wasn't staying long but as a mother, she still managed to feed Nick and catch up on a bit of gossip. Charlie was also a bit more calm after she was buried in Jay's arms.

"Must be the breasts," Nick said, looking down the front of his leotard.

Jay grinned and reached put to pull on one of his pigtails(?).

"Tell Louis to give me a call," she said putting Charlie down on the playmat. "And make sure he feels guilty about neglecting his mother."

"I will do my best," Nick said solemnly. 

She gave both of them kisses and was on her way.

When the door closed behind Jay, Nick gave Charlie a bath and rubbed some of the teething gel Louis had bought yesterday, across her swollen gums. 

After she was all fresh, Nick fixed her a bottle and the two of them lay down on the mat. The baby whimpered and pulled on the hair on Nick's chest before eventually falling asleep. Nick must've dozed off too, because the next thing he knew, he was being woken by a bright flash and a chortling Niall Horan.

His eyes blinked open and he saw Louis first, a soft smile on his face as he took Charlie off Nick's chest, "Pink really isn't your colour love."

"I wish I had your legs mate," Niall said with an exaggerated wink.

"Mine are nicer," Harry of course, was pouting. 

Louis laughed, "You don't have the confidence for this Haz." 

And Nick might have laughed along but he wasn't too sure where they stood. He groaned and rubbed the heel of his hands over his eyes before getting to his feet.

"I can explain," he tried.

Louis had sat down on the couch, cradling Charlie in his arms. "You don't have to. Its really ok, no one here will judge you."

And the little smirk on his face was enough to let Nick know he was simply taking the piss. He twirled around, a vision in pink really, before raising his nose haughtily and exiting the room. 

It was just his imagination.

Had to be.

Louis had _not_ been staring at him; and that was not lust in his eyes. Nick stripped out of the ballerina costume and checked his phone. Instagram and Twitter were blowing up. He hadn't posted anything so he really couldn't understand what was going on.

He slid the phone open and clicked on the first link. Nick's eyes widened and he nearly dropped the phone.

There, for the world to see was a picture posted on Louis' Instagram page; a picture of Nick and Charlie fast asleep and obviously a few minutes ago.

The caption read: **Not sure which one is more precious.**

Nick was definitely _not_ okay.

《♥》

It was approaching the second month of Charlie being there and the end of the band's down time.

"How am I going to survive without Charlie?" Harry was wailing from the couch.

Niall rolled his eyes and made a face, making Charlie giggle from her perch on Harry's lap.

Nick gave Harry a look and for a moment he could picture Harry with a little girl with pretty curls and big blue eyes. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, whose eyes twinkled as if they had shared the same vision. 

"Nick is gonna Skype us every night," Louis said and Nick couldn't resist looking over in his direction. _Louis was watching him._

Nick nodded, his throat suddenly dry. Louis was _still_ watching him. It wasn't so much making Nick uncomfortable, but more getting him _very_ hot and bothered.

Thing is, for the past week, he had caught Louis watching him alot. Then there were the casual touches when Nick least expected it, (he really wasn't upset by this), it just confused him. 

Nick nodded, "Yeah, I can Skype you guys."

Harry nodded, "And send _me_ pictures first so I can post them and not Louis." 

"I take my own bloody pics _Harold_ ," Louis said.

Niall laughed and turned on the television, and Nick wondered, _when did they **all** move in?_.

"I'm taking Charlie home with me," Harry announced.

And well alright.

"You need a break Grimmy," Harry said. "And I need to solidify the bond between us before I go back on the road."

"You're already her favourite uncle," Niall said loyally and Harry leaned over to kiss his cheek in gratitude. 

Nick rolled his eyes and honestly, they were all mental. Charlie loved _him_ most. 

"I have plans tomorrow," Louis said suddenly and Nick looked up at him curiously.

He didn't need to announce that, did he? 

"Oh yeah!" Harry said. "Nick I need you to help get things set up tomorrow with the princess here."

There was a look shared between the three friends and Nick felt as though he were missing something, he decided he wouldn't worry too much about it because well, it was this lot innit? 

"Yeah, that sounds good," Louis nodded. 

And it was settled and Louis was back to watching Nick, even if a movie was on. 

¤

The next day, Harry was rushing Nick out of the house. Niall trailed behind grumbling about the ungodly hour but Harry silenced him with a glare. Nick climbed into the jeep with a still sleeping Charlie cuddled against his chest as Harry jogged back to say something to Louis.

When they were finished, Louis came over to press kisses on to Charlie's cheeks and Nick felt an unusual surge of jealousy; why wasn't he getting any of these lazy morning kisses?

"Please don't destroy my house," he teased when Louis finally turned to him.

"No promises," Louis said with a grin. "Try not to miss me too much."

Nick blinked at him and then, "No promises." 

That was probably the right thing to say, because Louis' face lit up and Nick felt as though he had just been handed the sun.

"For fuck's sake," Niall cried from the front seat. "Kiss and let's go. I wanna go back to sleep."

Nick might've blushed and Louis blinked before patting his arm softly, "See you later Nicholas."

And stupid Nick, missed him already.

By ten o'clock, Nick wanted to strangle Harry. He hadn't stopped going on and on about Louis and Niall was no help. He took Charlie for a walk, leaving Nick defenseless against Harry's onslaught.

"You like him!" Harry flopped down on Nick's lap. They were watching some cooking show, "He's not bad. Dunno if I'd eat anything he's cooking though," Nick deadpanned.

Harry smacked his arm, "Not _him_ you giant twat! I'm talking about _Louis!"_

Nick gave Harry a look and then sighed, it really was a waste of time trying to get Harry off the topic once he began.

"He doesn't like me though," he finally said.

Harry's smile was near blinding, "You really like him?" 

And sometimes, Harry could be an idiot.

"I refuse to answer you anymore," Nick said and pointedly looked away from Harry.

"I only want to make sure you're not going to break his heart," Harry said softly.

 _And what of **his** heart,_ Nick wondered. _Who was going to defend **his** honour?_

"Some best friend you are," Nick mumbled and he might have been pouting.

"I'll kick his arse if he breaks your heart," and Harry pulled Nick close. "He won't though."

Naturally he chose to ignore Harry, because honestly, when was Harry ever right?

"But like seriously," Harry said. "I don't think either of you could hurt the other."

Harry frowned when Nick laughed at that, "Have you met us? We used to get off on seeing who could verbally wound the other best."

"So yeah," Harry's grin warned Nick he was about to say something, profoundly _stupid,_ "Niall and I talked about that and we decided..." "You and Niall are cunts," Nick said and chortled when Harry sputtered indignantly.

Harry glared at Nick, or at least it was supposed to be a glare. Unless he was truly angry, (and he mostly wasn't) Harry resembled a disgruntled kitten.

"As I was saying," he said huffily. "Niall and I decided that maybe the bickering was some weird form of foreplay...like um, a mating ritual."

Nick burst out laughing because, _honestly_ , that had to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

Harry was frowning at him and Nick couldn't get the peals of laughter to stop flowing from his mouth. "You and Niall really are stupid," he said when he was able to talk without a giggle slipping in.

Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged, "We're not wrong."

"You're not _right_ either," Nick said patting Harry's leg. Harry was about to respond when Nick's phone started ringing. 

Two minutes later, Nick almost shoved Harry to the floor. Harry flailed and righted himself before he acrually hit the ground. "Jesus, where's the fire Grimmy?"

"At mine. I need to borrow your car," Nick said.

And Harry laughing should've struck Nick as odd, but he needed to get home and rescue Pig. 

"Have fun!" Harry called after him and Nick seriously believed he had the oddest friends.

《♥》

A wave of relief hit him when he turned on to his street and didn't find smoke billowing to the sky; the knot lessened more when Pig greeted him with her usual exuberance. 

There was the faint smell of smoke lingering in the house and Louis' car was still outside; and just like that, the knot was back. 

Louis had said he was going to be out today, what if there had been a freak accident and the kettle had blown up in his face?

"Louis?" his voice came out high and shaky. He went further into the house and his knees almost buckled when he heard the banging coming from the kitchen.

If the colourful words were anything to go by, Louis was fine. He pushed open the kitchen door and gaped at the mess he found there. 

Louis whirled around, nearly falling on his arse (Nick had told him socks and tiles did not go well together), in the process.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Louis sounded distressed. "Why are you here?"

"Apparently you nearly burned my house down," Nick said as his eyes took in the mess behind Louis.

"I told you Ms. Brandon is a nosy old bat," Louis huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

And sure, he might not be wrong about that but that still didn't explain anything. Nick gestured behind them, "Care to tell me what happened to my kitchen?"

Louis frowned and turned to survey the damage, "Well," he paused and turned back to Nick before mumbling something Nick couldn't discern even if he had been arsed to try. 

"Say again?" Nick asked trying valiantly not to be distracted by the sight of Louis' teeth sinking into his lip.

"I wanted to cook dinner for you," came Louis' voice; soft and uncertain.

Oh. _Oh!_

And Nick wanted to tell Louis how much of an idiot he was, but before he could open his mouth, Louis was surging on, "I was going to make this chicken pasta dish I caught on that cooking show you like. And it was going great, well ok maybe not that great, but I had things under _control._ "

He paused and took a deep breath, his voice shaky,"And then the chicken was frozen in the middle, ad the noodles cooked too long, they boiled over too and look!" Nick looks down at the outstretched arm, where a nasty burn sat.

"Your pretentious hob, _burned me!"_ and Louis' voice was trembling and his eyes were wet with unshed tears of frustration.

"And then _something_ started burning and there was a lot of smoke, you need to check the batteries on your smoke alarm because it didn't go off, and then I got to thinking..." 

Nick was stunned, how was he even doing _that_? Louis hadn't paused for a breath, and Nick really wanted to kiss him.

"...and you woul..." the rest of Louis' words were swallowed by Nick's hungry lips. It was like coming home after a vacation and relishing the smell and feel of your own bed.

_It was like coming home._

_This_ is what Nick had been craving. Nick felt as though he had just smoked an extraordinarily good bit of weed; his chest felt laden down and tight, and maybe he should exercise a bit more, if a snog was wearing him out.

He pulled back after a few moments and looked down at Louis, whose eyes were closed, lips slick from their shared saliva. _For fuck's sake,_ Nick thought, his breathe catching in his throat, _but Louis really **pretty.**_

"God don't you ever shut up?" Nick asked and there was a playful lilt in his tone. 

Louis blinked his eyes open and frowned up at Nick, "Excuse you, I'm not the one who stopped kissing me."

And Nick laughed then, because well, the little shit had a point. 

"It's moments like this I remember why we were never friends," Nick said, bending his head to nuzzle Louis' cheek.

"Of course it's your fault," Louis snapped but it was lessened by the wispy gasp that squeaked out of him when Nick's teeth grazed against his face. "Being such a pretentious twat, making me come and live - unwed I might add -with you to take care of a love-child from your not too long past _wild days_."

That earned him a harder brush of teeth against eager skin and a swift slap to his bum. "You're the brat. Taking advantage of my kindness, what have you and now pretending to be the innocent party? Hardly my fault, I'd say."

Louis rolled his eyes and stepped back off of Nick to cross his arms over his chest, forgetting the nasty looking burn on his hand up until it brushed against his shirt.

He hissed and flung his hand out and Nick's teasing took a back seat as protective instincts bubbles up inside him; _Louis was hurt._

"Let's get this dealt with yeah?" Nick said as his long fingers wrapped around Louis' delicate wrist. Louis looked down at their joined hands and whatever he was thinking, made a warm flush spread over his cheeks. 

Nick grinned and made a point to draw Louis' attention up to him, the younger man huffed and pulled away, stomping from the room with as much temerity as a five year old.

And if Nick ever thought this would be boring, he'd be lying to himself.

Nick followed Louis, mostly surprised to find the lad in his room, sitting on the bed and to the unknowing person, looking quite bored. He looked up as Nick came in and closed the door behind him. 

"Well are you just going to stand there?" Louis show of bravado was proven to be just that when his voice shook a bit at the end.

Nick raised a brow but opted to remain silent as he headed to the en suite bathroom to get something for Louis' arm. He came back to find Louis fiddling with the hem of his shirt, head buried in his chest.

"Here, let's have a look duck," Nick said and Louis jumped as though he had forgotten where he was. He looked up and his face was so unguarded in that moment that Nick felt his heart squeeze in his chest. He tended to Louis' arm and gave it a soft pat as he closed off the bandage he had wrapped around it.

"You make a better nurse than I imagined," Louis said quietly, his eyes perusing over Nick's face. 

Nick smirked, "That's not the extent of my bedside manner." 

And Louis looked thoughtful for a moment, his features a stark contrast of softness compared to his usual sharpness. A timid hand reached out to brush lightly over Nick's forehead.

"Take me..." Louis paused and sucked his lip between his teeth. "Take me to bed, please."

And Nick had no choice but to comply. He was itching to touch Louis, the other man's skin pinkened by the blush that covered his face and neck. He _needed_ to kiss him again. He wanted to bury his nose in the crook of Louis' neck,wanting to drink in the scent there; something soft and almost citrusy. Boy and man. _Louis._

"You're pretty," Nick blurted and, he's not sure that was to come out loud, but it had and, well. 

Louis gave a startled little cry of surprise, a smile spilling from his lips and he was leaning forward and brushing his lips against Nick's, on his tippy-toes to reach the other man _just so._

When Louis broke the kiss, he glanced up at Nick shyly from beneath his lashes, "Thank you. I'm really not though."

This made Nick frown and he reached out to tug Louis closer, "You are _so_ beautiful. Don't ever think otherwise." 

Louis flushed prettily again, blinking slowly at Nick,as though he were in a trance. "Take me to bed now please. Make love to me."

 _Love_.

Louis pushed Nick back softly, scooting back on the bed and lifting his shirt over his head. Nick's sharp intake of breath made his stomach clench and there was a noticable bulge at the front of his sweats evident.

Louis threw the shirt over his shoulder and for a brief moment Nick looked away from Louis, watching as the shirt fluttered soundlessly to the bedroom floor. Louis bent his knees, and Nick smiled at the socks covering Louis' toes. 

"Fuck Lou," Nick breathed. "You look... _Christ, look at you!_

Louis grinned and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his sweats, his eyes glittering wickedly. "I like that _you're_ watching me."

And _yes_ , Nick liked watching him as much as Louis liked to be watched. 

Nick really wanted - _wanted_ \- to destroy Louis. Sexually destroy him. His eyes roved over the tan chest, the cursive lettering of his mostly famous tattoo, drawing his attention. He would lick that tattoo each way until Sunday.

Louis slid the pants down over his hips, a hiss slipping between his teeth as the material dragged over his leaking cock. He kicked them off wildy, (and honestly, was that really necessary?). 

"Now you," and Louis looked anxious; eager.

Nick shrugged and rid himself of his clothes, turning to wiggle his bum teasingly. Louis scoffed and got to his knees, "Your arse is _no_ where the magnifcance of mine." 

Horribly true, Nick chuckled and nipped Louis' shoulder playfully. He was now having thoughts about the things he would do to _that_ arse. 

Nick nodded and flicked his tongue out, soothing the spot he nipped, "Your arse _is_ beautiful."

Louis grinned and ducked his chin onto his chest, "Why are you so far away? I want to touch you." And the grabby fingers Louis made at him, was probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

He moved closer, Louis holding on to the back of his hair tugging the older man closer, manic lips caressing and biting; Nick got lost in the kiss and he could feel the hesitance on Louis' part. He pulled back with a shaky breath. "Are you..." he paused to clear his throat, "...sure about, this?"

He watched Louis' face for any sign of discomfort, his heart racing, when he found none. Then the younger man nodded, "Make love to me Nicholas." 

And well, _okay._

Pressing a quick kiss to Louis' lips, he moved down and kissed his neck; that was obviously one of Louis' spots, because the boy moaned throatily, but Nick was already moving on. His lips leaving a blazing trail over his chest, biting around the very letters that taunted him. Down he went, his tongue flicking out to press against Louis' belly-button.

Louis' erection was butting against Nick's chin, he could feel it twitching ever so often, but Nick wasn't there yet. His fingers were digging into the soft flesh of Louis' hips as he pressed lazy kisses against that soft pouch of flesh just above his groin. Nick knew the press made Louis feel insecure about his body. Nick wanted him to know that even his imperfections were perfect.

A kiss here, a nibble there, and Louis was squirming. When Nick finally got to Louis' cock, it was shiny and swollen, pre-come leaking from the slit. Nick gave it tentative lick and Louis keened and jerked his hips up; unfortunately for Nick, this happened just as he started to swallow Louis' cock and he gagged slightly. His hands pressed Louis' hips back down to the bed, long fingers giving him a sharp tap.

He jerked back with a slight cough, and Louis pushed up on his elbows, "I'm sorry! Oh holy fuck Nick..."

And had he not looked truly distraught, Nick might've laughed, but Louis was fragile. "You're good babe, just warn me when you're about to fuck my mouth, alright duck?"

And it was alright again. 

Nick bent his head again, leaving open-mouthed kisses, his initial cautiousness, a distant memory now. Wrapping his hand around the base of Louis' cock and he licked a stripe on the underside of it. "You okay?" 

Louis looked down at him, eyes blown and wide, "It's just...yeah...it's fine."

Nick grinned and his head swooped down, spit slicking up the silky flesh, as Nick deep-throated the man. Coming back up, he released it with a wet ' _pop_ '. He pushed Louis back gently, raising his hips to tongue filthily at Louis' hole. He spent a few moments there before returning his attention to Louis' begging cock. And when he swallowed around the thickness, he pressed a finger up against the puckered flesh and slid it in.

Louis cried out and the sphincter contracted around his finger, the tightness causing Nick's own erection to chub against his hip. _Fuck, if it felt so good around his finger, he couldn't imagine how it would feel wrapped around his throbbing cock._

_Nick sucked him off for a few minutes, keeping Louis on the brink of orgasm and leaving off to eat the writhing boy out. Louis was a sobbing mess, his hand curled around his cock, pumping furiously as Nick's tongued worked inside of him._

_A string of curses fell from his lips as Nick slapped his hand away and sucked the reddened organ into his mouth, and he was pushing two fingers into Louis' tight heat._

_Louis was all but screaming now, although his voice was hoarse and scratchy; he was still begging for release._

_"What do you want baby?" Nick pushed in deeper, his long fingers brushing over Louis' bundle of nerves. "Wanna come for me? Such a good boy you are._

_Taking three of my fingers so good."_

_(And Louis could swear it was only two when, _oh!_.)_

_"Gonna come for me love?" Nick's voice was roughened and Louis was reacting to it; splendidly so. Louis whimpered and his teeth sunk into the soft flesh and Nick was _jealous_. He reached up with the hand he had wrapped around Louis' stiff cock, and dragged the lips from between the sharp teeth._

_" _Louis!"_ Nick hissed, Louis clenching around his fingers. "Come for me. Come on lovely. Wanna taste you. Wanna drink you..." _

_And Nick's mouth covered the pulsating cock just as the first warm blast shot out. Nick sucked and licked as Louis kept spurting into his mouth. He kept going long after the other man lay spent on the bed, finally shoving Nick's head away when it got too sensitive._

_Nick crawled up over Louis and stopped at his lips, and without thought, plunged his tongue in Louis' mouth, licking into the younger man's mouth; certain the man would taste himself on Nick's tongue._

_When the kkss ended, still pecking each other lazily, Louis entwined their fingers together and Nick was fascinated with the contrasts between them; his hands large and pale, Louis' small and tan. He kissed the top of Louis' head and it was quiet for some time before Louis leaned up._

_"Wanna ride you," Louis murmured._

__Oh yes!_ _

_Nick stretched Lou out for a few minutes - grabbing a condom and the lube and rolled it on - before positioning Louis so he could slide slowly down Nick's cock._

_It was hard for Nick to fight the urge to just fuck up into Louis, but he had to go slow, didn't want Louis to be hurt; ever. And it was going good until Louis leaned down and whispered into Nick's ear, " _Nick, f-fuck me!"__

__Something in Nick snapped and he started pounding into Louis. Arse spread apart, Louis' rim catching on Nick's cock-head, delicious whimpers wracking his body. Nick was close, could feel his balls tightening, but he wanted Louis to come again. He reached down between them and squeezed Louis. He gave the cock a tug - continuing the action, pumping as he pressed his heels against the bed - and he said dirty things to Louis who was coming within seconds and with a hoarse cry, Nick followed soon after._ _

__They lay spent, come drying between them, but neither arsed enough to move. Nick softened in Louis and slid out before tugging the duvet up over them. He pressed soft kisses all over Louis face as his eyes drooped heavily. When Louis' breaths evened out, signalling that he had fallen asleep, Nick closed his eyes and followed him under._ _

__《♥》_ _

__They made it work somehow. What with Louis being on tour and them starting a new relationship and that. Nick went ahead with adopting Charlie, making her legally his daughter._ _

__He had secretly petetioned for Louis as co-parent but it was definitely worth it when Louis turned up at his house all teary eyed and proud; so very proud._ _

__"I love you," came on a soft whisper against a pulse point. And Louis froze and Nick thought he had ruined it all._ _

__"I love you," it was said just as softly as its predecessor._ _

__Nick's lip chased Louis' and they didn't even break apart when Harry and Niall entered and started taking the piss._ _

__Let them have their moment, they were too happy to mind. They did however take their daughter out of Harry's arms and included her on their cuddle session. Pig, of course was not to be out done, joined the pile, and if Nick had the picture Harry had managed to snap blown up and hanging in their bedroom - (Louis moves in with him, not wanting ro uproot either Charlie or Pig from their familiar setting) - was no one's business._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was _really_ supposed to be short. *sigh* Two months worth of short. Thanks Carlee for the idea for the sex scene. 
> 
> Sorry if the end seemed rush, but it was done in my head. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> Riney x♥x


End file.
